


Yesterday's Kisses

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Stories Inspired By Art [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reflects on his and Castiel's relationship the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday's Kisses

 

Dean rolled over with a groan as the sun came through a crack in the motel curtains, letting out a hiss when his ass burned from rough treatment only hours earlier.

 

He turned onto his stomach and blinked the sleep from his eyes as he let out a yawn, toes curling as he stretched out. He rubbed his face then ran his hand back through his hair. He started at a noise and smiled as his attention was turned to the dark haired angel sleeping next to him. 

 

Dean grinned as Castiel shifted a bit and laid to face him, a look of relaxation and peace across his features. He loved this man. What a strange thought; but he did. He had never been one for emotions such as love, the few people he had really let himself get close to being Lisa and Cassie and those hadn’t turned out so well. Then there had been Layla too and he couldn’t do anything for her either and- It was just easier to have a fuck then go, go before any emotions could develop. It was better than watching them get hurt without being able to do anything about it.

 

But then Castiel came and hit him like a fucking truck. Dean had denied his feelings for Cas for a long time, saying he would get hurt or leave or not return them; anything to keep himself from giving into them. 

 

But Cas didn’t leave, and he could take care of himself, and he did care for the hunter. It took Dean a long time to accept it, but he finally realized he could just enjoy himself for once and that had led to where he was now: bare under the covers with a pleasurable burn from a good fuck and a man he cared about more than any other lying beside him.

  
Dean smiled and leaned forward to place a light kiss on Cas’ cheek, the angel smiling as he slumbered. “I love you, Castiel.” he whispered into the still of the morning before burrowing back under the covers and into his angel’s arms, resting his head against his toned chest to listen to his lover’s heartbeat, showing him Cas was there and always would be, letting it soothe him back to sleep.


End file.
